wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXXI
Dnia tego położyli się Szwedzi spać nic w usta nie biorąc i bez nadziei, aby mieli czym nazajutrz się posilić. Toteż od męki głodowej spać nie mogli. Nim drugi kur zapiał, znękane żołnierstwo poczęło wymykać się z obozu pojedynczo i kupami na grasunek po wsiach przyległych do Jarosławia. Szli więc, do nocnych rabusiów podobni, ku Radymnu, Kańczudze, Tyczynowi — gdzie mogli i gdzie spodziewali się zastać coś do jedzenia. Otuchy dodawało im to, że Czarniecki był na drugiej stronie rzeki, ale choćby i przeprawić się już zdążył, woleli śmierć niż głód. Widocznie wielkie już było rozprzężenie w obozie, bo około półtora tysiąca ludzi wysunęło się w ten sposób, wbrew najsurowszym rozkazom królewskim. Poczęli więc grasować po okolicy, paląc, rabując, ścinając, lecz prawie nikt z nich nie miał powrócić do obozu. Czarniecki był wprawdzie z drugiej strony Sanu, lecz i z tej kręciły się różne partie szlacheckie i chłopskie; najpotężniejsza zaś pana Strzałkowskiego, złożona z bitnej szlachty górskiej, tej właśnie nocy przymknęła, jak na nieszczęście do Próchnika. Ujrzawszy tedy łunę i usłyszawszy strzały poszedł pan Strzałkowski, jakoby kto sierpem rzucił, prosto na gwar i napadł na zajętych rabunkiem. Bronili się silnie w opłotkach, lecz pan Strzałkowski rozerwał ich, wysiekł, nikogo nie żywił. W innych wioskach inne partie uczyniły toż samo, po czym w gonitwie za uciekającymi podsunęły się pod sam obóz szwedzki, roznosząc trwogę i zamieszanie, krzycząc po tatarsku, po włosku, po węgiersku i po polsku, tak iż Szwedzi sądzili, że jakieś potężne wojska posiłkowe na nich następują, może chan z całą ordą. Wszczęło się zamieszanie i — rzecz niebywała dotąd — popłoch, który z największym trudem udało się oficerom potłumić. Lecz król, który do rana przesiedział na koniu, widział, co się dzieje, zrozumiał, co z tego może wyniknąć, i zaraz rankiem zwołał radę wojenną. Posępna owa narada niedługo trwała, bo nie było dwóch dróg do wyboru. Duch w wojsku upadł, żołnierz nie miał co jeść, nieprzyjaciel rósł w potęgę. Szwedzki Aleksander, który obiecywał światu całemu gonić, choćby do tatarskich stepów, polskiego Dariusza, nie o gonitwie dalszej, ale o własnym ocaleniu musiał teraz myśleć. — Sanem możem się wracać do Sandomierza, stamtąd Wisłą do Warszawy i do Prus — mówił Wittenberg. — W ten sposób zguby unikniem. Duglas za głowę się chwycił: — Tyle zwycięstw, tyle trudów, tak olbrzymi kraj podbity i wracać nam przychodzi! A Wittenberg na to: — Maszli, wasza dostojność, jaką radę? — Nie mam! — odrzekł Duglas. Król, który dotąd nic nie mówił, wstał na znak, że posiedzenie skończone, i rzekł: — Nakazuję odwrót! Więcej tego dnia nie słyszano z jego ust ani słowa. Bębny poczęły warczeć i trąby grać w szwedzkim obozie. Wieść, że odwrót nakazany, rozbiegła się w jednej chwili z końca w koniec. Przyjęto ją okrzykami radości. Przecie zamki i fortece były jeszcze w ręku Szwedów, w nich czekał wypoczynek, jadło, bezpieczeństwo. Jenerałowie i żołnierze wzięli się tak gorliwie do przygotowań odwrotu, że aż gorliwość owa, jak zauważył Duglas, z hańbą graniczyła. Samego Duglasa wysłał król w przedniej straży, aby trudne przeprawy naprawiał, lasy trzebił. Wkrótce za nim ruszyło całe wojsko szykiem jak do boju; front armaty zasłaniały, tył wozy utaborowane, po bokach szła piechota. Potrzeby wojenne i namioty płynęły rzeką na statkach. Wszystkie te ostrożności nie były zbyteczne, ledwie bowiem tabor ruszył, już tylne straże szwedzkie dojrzały idących śladem jeźdźców polskich i odtąd niemal nigdy nie traciły ich z oczu. Czarniecki pościągał własne chorągwie, wszystkie partie okoliczne, posłał po nowe posiłki do króla i szedł w trop. Pierwszy nocleg w Przeworsku był zarazem pierwszym alarmem. Oddziały polskie natarły tak blisko, iż kilka tysięcy piechoty wraz z działami musiano przeciw nim zwrócić. Przez chwilę sam król myślał, że Czarniecki naprawdę następuje, lecz on, swoim zwyczajem, wysyłał tylko oddziały za oddziałami. Te podpadając czyniły okrzyk i cofały się natychmiast. Noc do rana zeszła na podobnych harcach, noc swarliwa, dla Szwedów bezsenna. I cały pochód, wszystkie następne noce i dnie miały być do niej podobne. Tymczasem znowuż Czarnieckiemu przysłał król dwie chorągwie jazdy; bardzo moderowanej, za tym i list, że wkrótce hetmani z komputowym wojskiem ruszą, on zaś sam z resztą piechot i ordą rychło za nim i pospieszy. Jakoż zatrzymywały go już tylko rokowania z chanem, z Rakoczym i z cesarzem. Czarniecki uradował się niepomiernie tą wieścią, i gdy nazajutrz rano Szwedzi ruszyli dalej, w klin między Wisłę i San, rzekł pan kasztelan do pułkownika Polanowskiego: — Sieć nastawiona, ryby w matnię idą. — A my uczynim jak ów rybak — rzekł Zagłoba — który im na fletni grał, żeby tańcowały, czego gdy nie chcą czynić, wyciągnął je na brzeg; tedy dopiero skakały, a on wziął je kijem razić mówiąc: "O, takie córki! Trzeba było tańcować, pókim prosił." Na to pan Czarniecki: — Będą oni tańcowali, niech jeno pan marszałek Lubomirski nadciągnie ze swoim wojskiem, które na pięć tysięcy liczą. — Lada chwila go nie widać — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. — Przyjechało dziś kilku szlachty podgórskiej — ozwał się Zagłoba — ci zapewniają, że wielkimi i pilnymi drogami idzie, ale czy się zechce z nami połączyć, miast na swoją rękę wojować, to inna rzecz! — Czemu to? — spytał pan Czarniecki, bystro patrząc na Zagłobę. Bo to człek nadzwyczajnej ambicji i o sławę zazdrosny. Znam go siła lat i byłem mu konfidentem. Poznałem go, gdy był młodym jeszcze panięciem, na dworze pana krakowskiego, Stanisława. Fechtów się wonczas od Francuzów i Włochów uczył i okrutnie się na mnie rozgniewał, gdym mu powiedział, że to kpy, z których żaden mi nie zdzierży. Uczyniliśmy parol i samem ich siedmiu jednego po drugim rozciągnął. On zaś ode mnie się dalej uczył nie tylko fechtów, ale i sztuki wojennej. Dowcip miał z przyrodzenia trochę tępy, ale co umie, to ode mnie. Takiż to z waści mistrz? — spytał Polanowski. — Exemplum: pan Wołodyjowski drugi mój uczeń. Z tego mam prawdziwą pociechę. — Prawda, żeś to waszmość Swena usiekł? — Swena? Gdyby się to któremu z waszmościów zdarzyło, miałby przez całe życie co opowiadać, jeszcze by sąsiadów spraszał, by im przy winie jedno w kółko powtarzać, ale ja o to nie dbam, bo gdybym chciał wyliczać, mógłbym takimi Swenami drogę do samego Sandomierza wymościć. Może bym nie mógł? Powiedzcie, którzy mnie znacie. — Mógłby wuj! — ozwał się Roch Kowalski. Pan Czarniecki nie słyszał dalszego ciągu rozmowy, bo się głęboko nad słowami Zagłoby zamyślił. Znał i on ambicję pana Lubomirskiego i nie wątpił, że albo zechce mu swoją wolę narzucać, albo na własną rękę będzie działał, chociażby to szkodę Rzeczypospolitej przynieść miało. Więc surowe jego oblicze sposępniało i począł brodę kręcić. — Oho! — szepnął do Skrzetuskiego Jana Zagłoba — już tam Czarniecki coś gorzkiego żuje, bo mu się twarz do orłowej podobna uczyniła, rychło tu kogo podziobie. Wtem pan Czarniecki ozwał się: — Trzeba, by który z waszmościów z listem ode mnie do pana Lubomirskiego pojechał. — Jam mu znajomy i podejmuję się — rzekł pan Jan Skrzetuski. — Dobrze — odparł wódz — im kto znamienitszy, tym lepiej... Zagłoba zwrócił się do Wołodyjowskiego i znów szepnął: — Już i przez nos mówi, znak to wielkiej alteracji. Rzeczywiście zaś pan Czarniecki miał srebrne podniebienie, bo mu je kula przed laty pod Buszą wyrwała. Owóż ilekroć był wzruszony, gniewny i niespokojny, zaczynał zawsze mówić ostrym i brzękliwym głosem. Nagle zwrócił się teraz do Zagłoby: — A może byś i waćpan z panem Skrzetuskim pojechał? — Chętnie — odpowiedział Zagłoba — jeśli ja czego nie wskóram, nikt nie wskóra. Wreszcie do człeka tak wielkiego rodu we dwóch będzie przystojniej. Czarniecki zacisnął wargi, szarpnął brodę i rzekł jakby sam do siebie: — Wielkie rody... wielkie rody... — Tego nikt panu Lubomirskiemu nie ujmie — zauważył Zagłoba. A Czarniecki brwi zmarszczył: — Rzeczpospolita sama jest wielka, a rodów w proporcji do niej nie masz wielkich, jeno małe, i bodaj ziemia pożarła takie, które o tym zapominają! Umilkli wszyscy, bo bardzo potężnie przemówił, i dopiero po niejakiej chwili Zagłoba rzekł: — W proporcji do całej Rzeczypospolitej słusznie! — Jam też nie z soli wyrósł ani z roli, jeno z tego, co mnie boli — ozwał się Czarniecki — a boleli mnie Kozacy, którzy mi tę oto gębę przestrzelili, a teraz boli mnie Szwed, i albo tę bolączkę przetnę, albo sam od niej sczeznę, tak mi dopomóż Bóg! — I my dopomożem krwią naszą! — rzekł Polanowski. Czarniecki zaś przeżuwał jeszcze czas jakiś gorycz, która wezbrała mu w sercu na myśl, że ambicja pana marszałka może mu w ratowaniu ojczyzny przeszkodzić, wreszcie uspokoił się i rzekł: — Za czym i list trzeba pisać. Proszę waszmościów ze sobą. Jan Skrzetuski i Zagłoba poszli za nim, a w pół godziny później siedli na koń i pojechali odwrotną drogą ku Radymnu, były bowiem wieści, że tam właśnie zatrzymał się pan marszałek z wojskiem. — Janie — rzekł Zagłoba macając się po kalecie, w której wiózł list pana Czarnieckiego — uczyń mi łaskę i pozwól mnie samemu gadać do marszałka. — A ojciec naprawdę go znałeś i fechtów go uczyłeś? — I!... tak się jeno sobie mówiło dlatego, żeby się para w gębie nie zagrzała i żeby język nie rozmiękł, co się od przydłuższego milczenia snadnie przytrafić może. Ni go znałem, ni go uczyłem. Albo to nie miałem czego lepszego do roboty niż być niedźwiednikiem i uczyć pana marszałka, jako się na zadnich nogach chodzi? Ale to wszystko jedno. Przeznałem go na wylot z tego, co ludzie o nim powiadają, i potrafię go zagnieść jako kucharka kluski. Jeno o to jedno cię jeszcze proszę: nie powiadaj, że mam list od pana Czarnieckiego, i nie wspominaj nawet o nim, póki go sam nie oddam. — Jakże to? Miałżebym funkcji, z którą mnie posłano, nie spełnić?! W życiu mi się to nie przygodziło i nie przygodzi. Nie może być! Chociażby i pan Czarniecki przebaczył, nie uczynię tego za skarb gotowy! — To wyciągnę szablę i pęcinę twemu koniowi podetnę, żebyś za mną nie nadążył. Zali widziałeś kiedy, żeby chybiło to, com własną głową zamyślił? Gadaj! Źleś to wyszedł ty sam na Zagłobowych fortelach? Źle wyszedł pan Michał albo i twoja Halszka? albo i wy wszyscy, kiedym to was z rąk Radziwiłła wyłusknął? Powiadam ci, że z tego listu może być więcej złego niż dobrego, bo pan kasztelan pisał go w takiej alteracji, że ze trzy pióra złamał. Wreszcie, będziesz o nim gadał, gdy moje zamysły chybią; parol, że go sam wówczas oddam, ale nie prędzej. — Byłem go mógł oddać, wszystko jedno kiedy. — Więcej też nie potrzebuję! Hajda teraz, bo droga przed nami okrutna! Popędzili tedy konie i puścili się w skok. Ale nie potrzebowali jechać długo, bo przednie straże marszałkowskie minęły już nie tylko Radymno, ale i Jarosław, on sam zaś znajdował się w Jarosławiu i stał w dawnej kwaterze króla szwedzkiego. Znaleźli go przy obiedzie ze znaczniejszymi oficerami. Lecz gdy się opowiedzieli, Lubomirski kazał ich przyjąć natychmiast, bo ich nazwiska znał, gdyż głośne były owego czasu w całej Rzeczypospolitej. Wszystkich oczy zwróciły się na nich, gdy weszli; patrzono zwłaszcza z podziwem i ciekawością na Skrzetuskiego, marszałek zaś, powitawszy ich wdzięcznie, spytał zaraz: — Czy to sławnego rycerza mam przed sobą, który listy z oblężonego Zbaraża królowi przeniósł? — Ja to się przekradłem — odrzekł pan Jan. — Dajże mi Boże takich oficerów jak najwięcej! Niczego tak panu Czarnieckiemu nie zazdroszczę, bo zresztą wiem, że i moje małe zasługi w pamięci ludzkiej nie przepadną. — A jam jest Zagłoba! — rzekł stary rycerz wysuwając się naprzód. Tu powiódł okiem po zgromadzeniu; marszałek zaś, jako to każdego chciał sobie ująć, zaraz zakrzyknął: — Kto by nie wiedział o mężu, któren Burłaja, wodza barbarorum, usiekł, któren Radziwiłłowi wojsko pobuntował... — I panu Sapieże wojsko przywiodłem, które, prawdę rzekłszy, mnie, nie jego, wodzem sobie obrało — dodał Zagłoba. — A żeś to wasza mość chciał, mogąc tak górną mieć szarżę, wyrzec się jej i u pana Czarnieckiego służbę przyjąć? Na to Zagłoba łysnął okiem ku Skrzetuskiemu i odrzekł: — Jaśnie wielmożny panie marszałku, od waszej to dostojności tak ja, jak i cały kraj przykład bierze, jak dla dobra publicznego wyrzekać się ambicji i prywaty. Lubomirski pokraśniał z zadowolenia, a Zagłoba wziął się w boki i mówił dalej: — Pan Czarniecki umyślnie nas przysłał, abyśmy się waszej dostojności w jego i całego wojska imieniu pokłonili, a zarazem donieśli o znacznej wiktorii, jaką nam Bóg nad Kannebergiem odnieść pozwolił. — Słyszeliśmy już tu o tym — odrzekł dość sucho marszałek, w którym już poruszyła się zazdrość — ale chętnie z ust naocznego świadka jeszcze raz posłyszymy. Usłyszawszy to pan Zagłoba rozpoczął zaraz opowiadać, jeno z niektórymi zmianami, bo siły Kanneberga spotężniały w jego ustach do dwóch tysięcy ludzi. Nie zapomniał też wspomnieć o Swenonie, o sobie, o tym, jak na oczach królewskich resztę rajtarów tuż nad rzeką wycięto, jak wozy i trzystu ludzi gwardii wpadło w ręce szczęśliwych zwycięzców, słowem, wiktoria urosła w opowiadaniu do rozmiarów niepowetowanej dla Szwedów klęski. Słuchali wszyscy pilnie, słuchał i pan marszałek, ale posępniał coraz bardziej i oblicze ścinało mu się jakoby lodem, wreszcie rzekł: — Nie neguję, że pan Czarniecki znamienity wojennik, ale przecie sam wszystkich Szwedów nie zje i dla innych choć na łyk zostanie. A na to Zagłoba: — Jaśnie wielmożny panie, to nie pan Czarniecki tę wiktorię odniósł. — Jeno kto? — Jeno Lubomirski! Nastała chwila powszechnego zdumienia. Pan marszałek usta otworzył, powiekami począł mrugać i patrzył na Zagłobę tak zdziwionym wzrokiem, jak gdyby chciał go spytać: — Zali waćpanu piątej klepki nie staje? Lecz pan Zagłoba nie dał się zbić z tropu, owszem, wargi z wielką fantazją wydął (któren gest przejął od pana Zamoyskiego) i rzekł: — Słyszałem, jak sam Czarniecki przed całym wojskiem mówił: "Nie nasze to szable biją, ale (powiada( imię Lubomirskiego bije, bo gdy się (powiada) zwiedzieli, że tuż, tuż nadciąga, duch w nich tak zdechł, że w każdym żołnierzu wojsko marszałkowskie widzą i jako owce pod nóż łby oddają." Gdyby wszystkie promienie słoneczne upadły od razu na twarz pana marszałka, twarz ta nie rozjaśniłaby się więcej. — Jakże? — zakrzyknął — sam Czarniecki to powiadał? — Tak jest, i wiele innych rzeczy, ale nie wiem, czy mi się godzi powtarzać, bo do konfidentów jeno mówił. — Mów waść! Każde słowo pana Czarnieckiego warte. żeby je sto razy powtórzyć. Niepowszedni to człek i z dawna to mówiłem! Zagłoba spojrzał na marszałka, przymrużając jedno oko, i mruczał pod wąsami: — Połknąłeś hak, zaraz cię tu wyciągnę. — Co waszmość mówisz? — pytał marszałek. — Mówię, że wojsko tak na cześć waszej dostojności wiwatowało, jakby i królowi jegomości lepiej nie wiwatowało, a w Przeworsku, gdyśmy to całą noc szarpali Szweda, co która chorągiew skoczyła, to krzyczeli: "Lubomirski! Lubomirski!", i lepszy to skutek miało niż wszystkie "ałła!" i "bij, zabij!" Jest tu świadek, pan Skrzetuski, żołnierz też nie lada, któren nigdy w życiu nie zełgał. Marszałek spojrzał mimo woli na Skrzetuskiego, a ten zaczerwienił się po uszy i począł coś mamrotać pod nosem. Tymczasem oficerowie marszałkowscy poczęli wychwalać w głos posłów. — Ot, politycznie postąpił sobie pan Czarniecki, tak grzecznych kawalerów wysyłając! Obaj najsławniejsi rycerze, a jednemu miód po prostu z gęby płynie! — Zawszem to rozumiał o panu Czarnieckim, że mi życzliwy, ale teraz nie masz takiej rzeczy, której bym dla niego nie uczynił! — zakrzyknął marszałek, którego oczy mgłą się pokrywały z rozkoszy. Na to Zagłoba wpadł w zapał: — Jaśnie wielmożny panie! Kto by cię nie uwielbiał, kto by cię nie czcił, wzorze wszystkich cnót obywatelskich, który Arystydesa sprawiedliwością, męstwem Scypionów przypominasz! Siłam ksiąg w życiu przeczytał, siłam widział, siłam rozważał, i rozdarła mi się dusza od boleści, bo cóżem w tej Rzeczypospolitej ujrzał! Oto Opalińskich, Radziejowskich, Radziwiłłów, którzy własną pychę, własną ambicję nad wszystko ceniąc, ojczyzny dla prywaty gotowi byli każdego momentu odstąpić. Więcem pomyślał: zginęła ta Rzeczpospolita niecnotą własnych synów! Lecz któż mnie pocieszył, kto mi otuchy w strapieniu dodał? — pan Czarniecki! "Zaiste — mówił — nie zginęła, skoro powstał w niej Lubomirski. Tamci o sobie (powiada) myślą, ten tylko patrzy, tylko szuka, gdzie by ofiarę z prywaty na ołtarzu powszechnym mógł złożyć; tamci się wysuwają, ten się usuwa, bo przykładem chce świecić. Ot i teraz (powiada) nadciąga z wojskiem potężnym i zwycięskim, a już (powiada) słyszę, że chce mnie komendę nad nim zdawać, aby nauczyć innych, jako ambicję, choćby słuszną, mają dla ojczyzny poświęcać. Jedźcie tedy (powiada) do niego, oznajmijcie mu, że ja tej ofiary nie chcę, nie przyjmę, gdyż on lepszym ode mnie wodzem, gdyż zresztą, jego nie tylko wodzem, ale — daj Bóg naszemu Kazimierzowi długie życie — królem gotowiśmy obrać!... i...obierzemy!" Tu pan Zagłoba sam się nieco przeląkł, czyli miary nie przebrał, i istotnie, po okrzyku: "obierzemy!", nastała cisza; lecz przed magnatem tylko się niebo otworzyło, zrazu przybladł nieco, następnie pokraśniał, następnie znów przybladł i robiąc silnie piersiami, odrzekł po chwili milczenia: — Rzeczpospolita jest i zostanie zawsze panią swej woli, bo na tym starodawne fundamenta naszych wolności spoczywają... Lecz jam jeno sługa jej sług i Bóg mi świadkiem, że nie podnoszę oczu na one wysokości, na które obywatel spoglądać nie powinien... Co do komendy nad wojskiem... pan Czarniecki przyjąć ją musi. Oto właśnie pragnę dać przykład tym, którzy wielkość swego rodu ustawnie na myśli mając, nie chcą żadnej zwierzchności uznawać, jak pro publico bono należy o wielkości swego rodu zapomnieć. Więc choć i tak złym wodzem może nie jestem, jednakoż ja, Lubomirski, idę dobrowolnie pod komendę Czarnieckiego, o to tylko Boga prosząc, aby nam wiktorię nad nieprzyjacielem spuścić raczył! — Rzymianinie! ojcze ojczyzny! — krzyknął Zagłoba chwytając rękę marszałka i przyciskając do niej wargi. Lecz tu jednocześnie stary wyga nastawił na Skrzetuskiego oko i począł nim mrugać raz po razu. Rozległy się grzmiące okrzyki oficerów i towarzystwa. Tłum w kwaterze powiększał się z każdą chwilą. — Wina! — zawołał pan marszałek. A gdy wniesiono kielichy, zaraz wzniósł zdrowie królewskie, potem pana Czarnieckiego, którego "naszym wodzem" nazwał, i wreszcie posłów. Zagłoba nie pozostał w tyle z toastami i tak wszystkich za serce chwycił, że sam marszałek za próg ich przeprowadził, zaś rycerstwo aż do rogatek Jarosławia. Na koniec zostali sami; wówczas Zagłoba zajechał drogę Skrzetuskiemu, wstrzymał konia i chwyciwszy się w boki, rzekł: — A co, Janie? — Dalibóg! — odpowiedział Skrzetuski — żebym na własne oczy nie widział i na własne uszy nie słyszał, wierzyć bym nie chciał, choćby mi też i anioł powiadał. Zaś pan Zagłoba: — Ha? co? Przysięgnę, że sam Czarniecki co najwięcej to wzywał i prosił Lubomirskiego, by szedł z nim w parze. I wiesz, co byłby wskórał? Oto, że Lubomirski poszedłby osobno, bo jeśli w liście były zaklęcia na miłość do ojczyzny i jakoweś o prywacie wzmianki (a jestem pewien, że były), to zaraz by pan marszałek nadął się a rzekł: "Zali on chce moim praeceptorem zostać i uczyć, jak się ojczyźnie służy?..." Znam ja ich!!... Na szczęście, stary Zagłoba wziął sprawę w ręce, pojechał i ledwie gębę otworzył, już Lubomirski nie tylko chce iść razem, ale pod mendę się poddaje. Morzy się tam frasunkiem pan Czarniecki, ale ja go pocieszę... A co, Janie, umie sobie Zagłoba z magnatami rady dawać? — Tedy powiadam, że z podziwienia pary z gęby puścić nie mogłem. — Znam ja ich! Pokaż któremu koronę i róg gronostajowego płaszcza, to możesz go pod włos głaskać jak charcie szczenię, jeszcze ci się ugnie i sam krzyża nadstawi... Żaden kot nie będzie się tak oblizywał, choćbyś mu prospectus z samych sperek pokazał. Najpoczciwszemu oczy z pożądliwości na wierzch wylizą, a trafi się szelma, jako był książę wojewoda wileński, to i ojczyznę zdradzić gotów. Co to ta ludzka próżność! Panie Jezu! żebyś mi dał tyle tysięcy, iluś kandydatów do tej korony stworzył, to bym i sam kandydował... Bo jeśli który z nich myśli, że mam się za gorszego od niego, to niech mu od własnej pychy żywot pęknie... Taki dobry Zagłoba jak i Lubomirski, tylko w fortunie różnica... Tak, tak, Janie... Czy myślisz, żem go naprawdę w rękę pocałował? Siebiem w wielki palec pocałował, a jego jenom nosem szturgnął... Pewno go tak, odkąd żywie, nikt w pole nie wywiódł. Rozsmarowałem go jako masło na grzance dla pana Czarnieckiego... Daj Boże naszemu królowi jak najdłuższe życie, ale na wypadek elekcji sobie wolałbym dać kreskę jak jemu... Roch Kowalski dałby mi drugą, a pan Michał oponentów by wysiekł... Boga mi, zaraz bym cię hetmanem wielkim koronnym uczynił, pana Michała po Sapieże litewskim... a Rzędziana podskarbim... Ten by dopiero Żydowinów podatkami cisnął!... Mniejsza wreszcie z tym; grunt, żem Lubomirskiego na hak ułowił, a sznurek wsadzę Czarnieckiemu w rękę. Na kim się skrupi, na Szwedach się zmiele, a zasługa czyja? co? O kim innym kroniki by pisały, ale ja nie mam szczęścia... Dobrze jeszcze, jeśli Czarniecki na starego nie parsknie, że listu nie oddał... Taka to wdzięczność ludzka... Ha! nie pierwszyzna mi, nie pierwszyzna... Inni na starostwach siedzą i słoniną jako parsiuki obrośli, a ty, stary, po dawnemu trzęś brzuszysko na szkapie... Tu machnął ręką pan Zagłoba. — Jechał ludzką wdzięczność sęk! I tak, i tak trzeba umierać, a przecie ojczyźnie miło posłużyć. Najlepsza nagroda dobra kompania. Jak człek raz na koń siędzie, to z takimi kompanami, jak ty i Michał, na kraj świata jechać gotów... Taka już nasza polska natura. Byle raz na koń siąść. Niemiec, Francuz, Angielczyk albo smagły Hiszpan od razu do oczu skoczy, a Polak pacjencję wrodzoną mając siła zniesie, długo się choćby takiemu Szwedzinie szarpać pozwoli, ale gdy się miara przebierze, jak huknie w pysk, to ci się taki Szwedzina trzy razy nogami nakryje... Bo fantazja jeszcze jest, a póki fantazja nie zginie, póty i Rzeczpospolita trwać będzie. Zakonotuj to sobie, Janie... I tak długo jeszcze rozprawiał pan Zagłoba, bo bardzo był rad z siebie, a ilekroć się to zdarzyło, tylekroć bywał i mowny nad zwykłą miarę, i mądrych sentencyj pełen. Kategoria:Potop